The art of brick laying is hundreds of years old. Typically, brick layers rely on line of sight for establishing the verticality of walls. Consequently, bricklaying is expensive. Aspects of bricklaying which require particular skill and time include laying level courses of brick during formation of a wall, and maintaining a true vertical wall face. These constructions are performed by hand, laborious, and particular attention is required to make the wall as close as possible to a true vertical.
An important problem confronted in conventional brick laying is that there are no adequate tools for accurately placing bricks to establish a perfectly plumb wall in restricted spaces, such as under eaves.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device to aid the bricklayer in establishing a plumb wall a specific distance from the wall for which the brick wall will become the outer face.
The work performed without this tool takes approximately two to three times longer with inferior quality results. Another problem with conventional brick laying is the additional manpower required. Also, using the line of sight method with conventional brick laying can produce results of unacceptable quality.
In this respect, the Kwik Leads tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of ease of brick laying and improved quality in the manufacture of homes and commercial buildings.
Although the invention is described with relation to the laying of bricks, the term “bricks” as used throughout this application is to be understood to be any type of masonry, including, without limitation, brick, cement block, stone, and tile.